Love between Legolas and Aragorn
by joerely
Summary: legolas save a strange feel with aragorn,,, and legolas's feel makes aragorn angry... whats wrong? lets check and see.... dont forget give me review...


Love Between Legolas and Aragorn

Suatu malam jauh di utara helm's deep. Aragorn dan Legolas bermalam di sebuah penginapan sederhana di sebuah perkampungan kecil yang cukup ramai. Kala itu,bulan purnama bersinar indah tepat di tengah-tengah angkasa. Menyinari setiap sudut bumi. Saat semua orang sedang tidur nyenyak,Aragorn menyendiri di bagian jendela kamar penginapannya. Ia memandang ke luar. Legolas,yang sekamar dengan Aragorn,terjaga dari tidurnya. Kebetulan,Aragorn sekamar dengan Legolas. Mereka berdua berbagi satu tempat tidur. Diam-diam, Legolas menghampiri Aragorn yang terdiam memperhatikan langit pada malam hari itu. Legolas melingkarkan kedua tangannya di badan Aragorn. Ia…… Ia memeluknya……

Aragorn berusaha melepaskan pelukan Legolas. Aragorn berusaha untuk mengelak. Protes dari Aragorn memecah kesunyian malam itu.

"Legolas,…lepaskan!!"Aragorn berdecak pelan.

"Aragorn honey,Aragorn sayangku…,,,cintaku…."ucap Legolas sambil mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Kubilang lepaskan sekarang juga."

Kali ini protes dari Aragorn benar-benar mengusik tenangnya malam. Untungnya tidak sampai mengganggu yang lainnya. Legolas tampak sedih. Sudah lama ia memendan perasaan aneh yang tidak wajar pada Aragorn. Tapi Legolas tidak peduli akan keanehan tersebut. Legolas hanya ingin satu,,,hanya satu. Yaitu menjadi milik Aragorn. Dan Aragorn menjadi milik Legolas.

"Kenapa kamu ini? You know I love you so much but why you can't receive me?" Tanya Legolas.

"What? You ask why? Because I don't love you. I am not like you Legolas." Jawab Aragorn.

Jawaban Aragorn membuat Legolas sangat sedih. Perasaannya terluka,seperti disayat pisau. Hatinya pun terhenyak.

"Kau bohong! Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kau juga mencintaiku." Decak Lgolas sedih.

Air mata kesedihan mulai membasahi wajah Legolas. Hati Aragorn iba,tapi perkataan yang diucapkan Aragorn bertolak belakang dengan perasaannya.

"Cengeng!!!" bentak Aragorn sambil membanting pintu dan keluar dari penginapan tersebut.

Legolas bertambah sedih. Ia mengerang kecewa. Tak disangkanya bahwa orang yang paling dicintainya memperlakukannya seperti itu. Hatinya muali hancur. Harapan yang dibangunnya mulai sirna,tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia tidur di ranjang untuk melupakan sejenak kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya. Sementara itu, Aragorn menyusuri jaln berbatu yang becek untuk menuju ke kedai minum yang buka 24 jam. Di sana, ia minum sampai bergelas-gelas hingga hampir mabuk.

"I…. I am sor….sorry Legolas. Aku… ti…dak bermaksud be…begitu." Aragorn mengigau tak sadarkan diri.

Karena tak sadrakan diri,Aragorn tertidur dan bermalam di kedai minum tersebut smapai matahari bersinar kembali di ufuk timur. Sampai- sampai…

"Hei bangun!!" sapa penjaga kedai.

"Hei-hei!!!!"

"Oh maaf. Maafkan aku."jawab Aragorn yang baru sadar dari tidurnya.

Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Agak berat. Keseimbangan badannya masih belum sempurna. Tapi Argaorn memeksakan diri untuk berjaln kembali ke penginapan yang letaknya memang cukup jauh dari kedai minum tersebut. Pagi itu matahari bersinar sangat terik untuk ukuran pagi hari. Tidak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Tiba- tiba Aragorn jatuh tersungkur tak sadarkan diri di jalan becek itu. Pakaiannya basah terkena genangan air. Seketika itu,ia pingsan. Sialnya,tak ada orang atau penduduk yang lewat di jaln tersebut. Orang-orang lebih memilih untuk melewati jalan yang lebih bagus dan tidak becek. Sampai suatu saat…..

"Aragorn….Aragorn…!!"teriak Legolas dengan cemas dari kejauhan.

Lgolas menghanpiri Aragorn. Mengangkat kepala Argaorn dan menyenderkannya di pangkuannya. Legolas tampak sedih.

"Aragorn.. I am sorry if I hurt you…" Legolas berkata.

Legolas menggendong Aragorn di punggungnya. Membawanya sampai ke penginapan. Legolas tampak letih. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Walaupun merasa letih,Legolas tak putus asa. Ia tetap menggendong Aragorn. Sampai akhirnya tiba di penginapan. Legolas membaringkan tubuh Aragorn di kasur. Mengganti bajunya dan merawat Aragorn sampai-sampai Legolas sendiri tertidur. Tangannyaada di atas dada Aragorn. Tak terasa,bumi berputar hingga malm kembali menyelimuti bumi. Aragorn tersadar. Kesadarannya mulai kembali pulih. Lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya.

"Uhhh…." Rintih Aragorn sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Aragorn,kau sudah siuman"Syukurlah." Legolas terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Aragorn heran.

"kau…Kau pingsan di jaln dan aku membawamu ke sini."

"Ummm…. Thank you. AKu juga mau minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin malam yang sampai membuatmu menangis. Aku…..aku….."

"Taka pa. Aku mengerti. AKu juga tak bias memaksakan kehendakku ini." Potong Legolas.

Udara malam mendingin. Bulan purnama kembali menyinari bumi dengan indahnya ditemani serangkaian bintang-bintang yang berkelip di atas sana.

"Aku mau jujur.Sebenarnya….

Aku juga cinta padamu.. Ilove you too…I am sorry I have lie on you." Ujar Aragorn.

"What do you say? Are you serious?" Tanya Legolas heran tak percaya.

"Yes. Of course I am serious. Kemarin aku belum siap menerima kenyataan kalau aku gay…" ucap Aragorn.

"No problem.." balas Legolas.

Mereka berdua berpelukan. Erat sekali… Keintiman di antara mereka berdua muncul. Legolas memberanikan dirinya untuk mencium Aragorn. Perlahan,bibir Legolas menyentuh bibir Aragorn. Ciumannya amat mesra.

"Uhhh,,.." desah Legolas.

"I love you my handsome boy."

Keintiman di antara mereka berdua meningkat. Udara dingin menghangat. Penis Legolas mengeras. Legolas memaksa Aragorn Untuk melakukan hubungan terlarang mereka. Akhirnya mereka melakukan hubungan tersebut. Kamar itu menjadi saksi bisu hubungan tak wajar mereka.

Suatu hari saat perang jauh di selatan minas tirith, Legolas dan Aragorn melawan musuh-musuh mereka. Para uruk hai dan orc.

"Be careful honey.." ucap Aragorn.

"You too…." Balas Legolas.

Perang berjalan dengan amat cepat. Legolas dengan jitu memanah semua musuhnya. Begitu pula dengan Aragorn. Tapi,Legolas tidak sadar bahwa ada Orc di belakangnya yang membawa pedang. Orc tersebut menghunuskan pedangnya tepat di ulu hati Legolas. Legolas tiba-tiba tersungkur dan berdarah. Legolas merintaih kesakitan. Dengan sisa tenaga,Legolas mencabut pedang yang menikamnya dan menusukkannya ke orc tersebut. Lalu orc itu jatuh tersungkur ke bawah. Aragorn yang baru tersadar akan hal itu mengahampiri Legolas yang terkulai lemas.

"Legolas…bertahanlah.. You must still with me…" ujar Aragorn.

"Aragorn….my…lo..ve….i am still… lo..ve… yo..u.."seketika itu Legolas tewas…

"Legooooolaaaasss…….No!!!!!!!!!!"

Hujan turun membasahi bumi. Seakan berduka atas tewasnya Legolas.

Esoknya,Aragorn memakamkan Legolas. Bunga-bunga layu seakan ikut bersedih. Begitu pula dengan Aragorn….

"Legolas…I will always love you…..forever…."

"You are the most beautiful memory for me…"


End file.
